


It's all about blue eyes.

by marinvm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Dean can't say no to Cas, Dean is so gone for Cas, Dean is so gone for blue eyes, It's all about the eyes, M/M, They get a dog, it's pre canon though, they are kind of happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinvm/pseuds/marinvm
Summary: This is the story of how Team Free Will 2.0 get to finally adopt a dog.





	It's all about blue eyes.

Cas the dog came into their lives one raining Saturday night.

Dean and Cas had found him on their way back to the bunker after a long day spent at the supermarket. Dean had tried everything in his power to coax Cas into taking the homeless puppy to a dog shelter or something like that but Cas had been very very adamant about it.

“It’s Saturday night, Dean. It’s the weekend. Dog shelters are all closed, at the moment. We can’t leave him out here. It’s raining so much.”

“Him? How do you know it’s a he?”

At that point Cas had given him that annoyed look, with those squinted eyes that Dean found so adorable instead of being actually intimidated by it.

“It’s a he, Dean.”

“Whatever. Look, let’s find a solution real quick, okay? We won’t leaving him out here but we won’t take him home with us either. Animals are banned from the bunker!”

“Since when?”

“Since I decided so.”

“I don’t agree with this rule.”

“The dog won’t come home with us, Cas. End of story.”

But, of course, the dog came home with them, eventually. And Dean had no idea how he had let that happen, all he remembered was looking into Cas’s blue eyes and not saying a damn thing for the whole ride back home.

So yeah, damned Cas’s blue eyes.  
 

 

To decide the name was actually Jack.

Of course, it was love at first sight for everyone at the bunker. The moment both Sam and Jack saw the little puppy resting in Castiel’s arms it was all over for them. They took turns to hold him and cuddle him and feed him and play with him. They also gave him a bath, event that got recorded on Sam’s phone and sent to every one afterwards, as highly requested.

“We should give him a name.” Jack had said at some point.

Dean, who was busy cooking dinner, had shook his head several times, enough times to get noticed. “No, we shouldn’t. He’s not gonna stay with us, Jack.”

“Yeah, we should.” Sam had agreed, of course. “Cas, you should pick a name. You found him, after all.”

“We are not naming the damn dog, Sam.” Dean had said, again.

“How about Wolf?” Cas had suggested like if Dean hadn’t talked at all. 

“He reminds me of a wolf.”

Which was some really weird analogy to make, to be honest. The dog had black hair and blue eyes and this adorable, squishy face with an equally adorable little nose and the more Dean looked at him the more he reminded him of …

“How about Cas?”

At that very moment, everyone in the kitchen had stopped doing whatever they were doing to look at Jack standing up from the floor, always holding the puppy in his arms. He, then, had walked up to Cas the angel, who was sitting at the kitchen table, and positioned Cas the dog right next to his face.

There had been a moment of silence and then Mary had said exactly what everybody in the kitchen was thinking. “You are so right, Jack. He’s definitely a Cas.”

That was the moment in which Cas the dog had started barking loudly, licking Cas’s face and happily wagging his tail.

“Yes, he’s definitely a Cas.” Sam had declared, eventually.

“Don’t get too attached, guys. We are gonna take him to a dog shelter first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Here, let’s take a picture together.”

“Does anyone in this family ever listen to me?”

Not even a word after that, of course.

“Dean.” Cas the angel was looking at him, actually everyone was looking at him and waiting for him to join in the picture. “It’s not a family picture if you are not in it.”

And how he was supposed to remain indifferent to something like that? To Cas the angel and Jack and his brother Sammy and his mom who were all looking at him with that look, plus Cas the dog with his tongue sticking out and his blue eyes, so similar to Cas’s blue eyes and 

DAMNED BLUE EYES.

So, Dean had given up. He had joined the group of people, positioning himself right behind Cas while Sam was busy keeping his phone in the air, getting ready to take the picture.

“Okay, everyone.” His brother had said. “Be ready to smile in three, two, one …”

Everyone had smiled but Dean. Of course, that was one of the first pictures who got hung on the wall in Jack's room.  
 

 

Sam was headed into his room when he got distracted but his brother, Dean. He was still dressed with the same clothes he had on that morning so he was going to sleep just now. Nothing weird about that.

He looked at him opening the door and almost getting into his room but stepping out immediately.

“Oh god, not again.” He whispered, shaking his head and pinching his nose with his fingers. Then he looked ahead of him. “Cas. How many times do I have to tell you this? My room is off-limits. Meaning that you can’t come inside and act like if you owned the whole place, okay? Now, get off my bed. C’mon!”

And before Sam could actually have a heart attack right there, Cas the dog left the room, wagging tail and tongue out, sitting on the floor right in front of Dean like if he was waiting for something.

“He just misses Cas.” Sam said.

Dean and Cas the dog turned around to look at him. As a way to emphasize what he just said, Cas the dog started barking very loudly and Dean shook his head, very annoyed.

“Whatever.” He said, then he looked at the dog in front of him. “ He’ll be back tomorrow morning, okay ? Jack, too. So, please stop invading my room. The other Cas is not in there, anyway.”

Cas the dog barked, again.

“Yeah, yeah I get it, okay? You miss him, I miss him too but I don't go around invading other people's spaces, right? His room is right over there. It’s full of his stuff. I’m sure you can sense his presence more if you sleep on his bed instead of mine, trust me.”

Cas the dog didn’t move.

“Don’t look at me like that, okay? No, no and no. It doesn’t work with me. Your adorable blue eyes have no power on me, okay?”

Dean looked at Sam. “Hey, don’t stay there like a freaking statue. You guys wanting him to stay. He’s your responsibility. Take care of him.” 

And with that, Dean entered his room and closed the door so hard that the whole sound echoed through the bunker.

Sam sighed very heavily. “C’mon, buddy. I’m sure I can find something with Cas’s smell on it for you to sniff all night lo- …”

And before he could finish the whole sentence, Dean opened the door again.

Cas the dog barked very happily and Dean rolled his eyes, defeated.

“C’mon, get in.” He said, making a gesture toward the room with his arm.

Cas the dog didn’t waist any time and he darted inside the room at full speed. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t get used to it, okay?”

Then, Dean looked at Sam again. “Not a word, Sammy. Not a word.”

The little Winchester raised his hands in the air, not even trying to hide the big smile on his face. “I’m not saying anything, dude.”

“Damned blue eyes.” Dean whispered before closing the door, again.

Sam was still smiling, which was quite stupid since he was left alone in the alley but he couldn’t help himself.

“Damned blue eyes, indeed.”


End file.
